My Mate
by Cungie Cho
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi inangku saja?" Crass "Arrghh!" Teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar, liquid bening yang semula telah mengering di pipinya kini seolah tersiram dengan kepedihan yang baru. Tubuh itu mengejang samar saat lagi-lagi darah di dalam tubuhnya tersedot tanpa henti. "Setelah ini kita bercinta sayang." KyuMin fic! Vampire!Kyumin OS! NC-failed- Review please


**.**Title : My Mate

Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

.

Rated : M

.

Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Drama

.

Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya

.

Warning : YAOI, BxB, Vampire!KyuMin, NC –failed- Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

NO PLAGIAT!

.

ENJOY

_Tik..tok..tik..tok_

Detakan jarum jam yang terus berdecak seiring bertambahnya waktu seolah menjadi musik tunggal malam ini. Kepekatan abadi yang selalu senantiasa membingkai malam, juga kesunyian yang begitu mencekat.

Semilir oksigen dingin yang mendesau, membimbing alur arah dedauan agar saling bergesek dan menciptakan gemerisik riuh yang kadang mengusik malam. Satu persatu mahluk malam telah memulai pengelanaanya, mengikuti haluan yang waktu tentukan.

Decakan benda mungil yang meruncing itu menghentikan sejenak pengelanaannya.

_Satu..dua..tiga_ detik yang terbuang sunyi itu terselipkan dengan suara-suara unggas penghuni malam yang cukup menakutkan sebelum kembali tergantikan dengan dentangan lonceng yang cukup memekakan telinga.

Tengah malam sudah, tak banyak manusia yang sanggup menahan puncak rasa kantuk di waktu ini. Gerakan-gerakan kelewat aktif yang biasa mereka buat kini hanya tergantikan dengan hembusan-hembusan nafas teratur yang mengisi ruangan. Tak ada satupun manusia yang berani walau hanya untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Ya, tidak ada. Karena kelengangan malam ini telah memiliki penguasanya.

"Akhhhh!"

Pekikan lirih yang terdengar tertahan itu mengalun lemah. Seoran Lelaki yang terlihat cukup manis dengan pakaiannya yang telah terkoyak tak beraturan terlihat tengah mengejang kuat kala seorang Lelaki lainnya seolah tengah menyedot kehidupnya.

"Kkh."

Lirihan tertahan lainnya terdengar menikmati. Pria berkulit pucat yang bertelanjang dada itu begitu antusias menyantap makan malamnya.

"Akkhh!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar, pekikan yang terdengar semakin lirih seolah nyawanya kian melemas. Pria yang menindihnya itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menyaksikan tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya dalam kengkungannya.

"Lee Sungmin."

Lirihan suara berat itu mengalun indah. Pria berkulit pucat itu mengangkat lengkungan merah dan berbau karat darah itu membentuk sebuah seringai yang menakutkan.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah."

Satu jari tegasnya terangkat, menelusuri inchi-perinchi tubuh mulus bak porselen yang sudah tak terbungkus pakaian dengan benar itu. Wajahnya sedikit memiring, kedua bola matanya yang bersinar memerah itu menatap tubuh di bawahnya begitu bengis. Perlahan kedua taring meruncing itu pun kembali ia perlihatkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi inangku saja?"

_Crass_

"Arrghh!"

Teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar, liquid bening yang semula telah mengering di pipinya kini seolah tersiram dengan kepedihan yang baru. Tubuh itu mengejang samar saat lagi-lagi darah di dalam tubuhnya tersedot tanpa henti.

"Setelah ini kita bercinta sayang."

"Akh!"

.

.

Gemingan mahluk-mahluk malam itu kembali terdengar. Riuh, dan saling sahut bersahut. Sudah hari berikutnya sejak kemarin Kyuhyun membawanya ketempat ini. Tempat yang begitu sunyi, dan lembab.

tak sedikitpun tersentuh manusia. Kerimbaan hutan dengan daun-daun pohonnya yang lebat seolah menjadi perisai tersendiri bagi puri yang terkesan mati itu. Sebuah kasur berbusa berlapiskan kain penutup berwarna putih itu sedikit berkerut saat ada beban yang menindihnya.

Lee Sungmin tetap memejamkan matanya, sosok putih berwajah manis itu tetap tercenung bisu dalam ketidaksadarannya. Kyuhyun menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi kantung celananya. Pria berkulit pucat dingin itu hanya memandang datar hembusan teratur yang 'Mahkluk' lainnya ciptakan di depannya.

Dengan perlahan, satu persatu langkah dinginnya mulai menapaki lantai. Mempersempit jarak yang sejak tadi memisahkan mereka. Tubuh jangkung itu sedikit membungkuk, kelima jari tegasnya mulai membelai dan meraba gumpalan kenyal di wajah manis itu dengan lembut.

"Cepat bangun sayang~" Lantunan bass merdu itu seolah mengisi kekosongan oksigen dalam ruangan. Pria berambut sedikit ikal itu mengulurkan lidahnya untuk sekedar mengecap rasa manis kulit yang membungkus Mate-nya. Ya, Mate-nya. Mate yang baru saja ia tandai semalam.

"Nggh.." Lenguhan yang terdengar samar itu seolah mengusik Kyuhyun. Memberikan titik kejut tersendiri ketika ia mendengarnya.

"Bangunlah Sayang." Suara bass yang semula terkesan dingin itu mulai melembut. Tangan besar nya membelai sayang surai hitam pekat milik Sungmin.

Seolah tersengat listrik, tubuh yang semula terbaring tenang itu mulai mengejang kecil.

"Akh!" Wajah manisnya seolah terlempar kekiri dan kekanan. Buku-buku sontak tangannya memutih, Sungmin mencengkram erat Sprei putih polos di bawahnya.

"Arrggh!" Tubuh itu terbangun dan melengkung sembilan puluh derajat kedepan. Kedua matanya seolah terbuka paksa dan memancarkan sinar nyalang semerah darah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh samar memandang perubahan 'Mahkluk baru' dihadapannya. Seringainya semakin melebar kala ia mendapati Sungmin tengah menggeram dan memamerkan kedua taringnya yang meruncing.

"Kau berubah dengan baik Sayang~" Kyuhyun ikut menumpukan tubuhnya, menambah intensitas berat pada kasur itu. Perlahan tubuh tegas sekokoh pinus itu merengkuh tubuh lain didepannya. Sungmin mendelik dan semakin menggeram.

"Rrrhhh." Tubuh itu berontak liar, Kyuhyun mencekal kedua tangan itu dengan erat.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Aku adalah Mate-mu." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Pria berkulit pucat itu sedikit mencium dan menjilat tanda yang kemarin malam ia buat di leher kanan Sungmin. Mata merah yang semula menatap nyalang itu perlahan meredup.

Sedikit demi sedikit batu merah berkilau itu tertutupi kegelapan, kedua bola mata Sungmin kembali seperti semula. Tubuhnya yang semula menegang kini perlahan mulai melemas. Taring yang meruncing itupun sudah tak terlihat.

"Sudah sedikit terbiasa?" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin sedikit mengernyit saat ia merasa tubuhnya berada dalam rengkuhan seseorang yang tak ia kenal.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergeliat risau, dan mencoba memberontak pelan. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit parau. Pria yang kini kulitnya terlihat sedikit memucat itu sedikit mengendurkan pelukan yang membatasi pergerakannya.

"Kau..." Sungmin sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, kemudian menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau mengingatku?" Kyuhyun kembali mendatarkan air wajahnya, dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

Keheningan yang menguar kental terlihat jelas menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya terpaku, diam membeku dan saling menatap dengan pendalaman arti yang samar.

"Kau Vampire.." Lirihan itu seolah memecahnya, membuat sebuah dengusan kecil lain menyahutnya.

"Ya." Datar dan begitu dingin, jawaban yang terlalu singkat untuk Sungmin dapat mencerna semua ini.

"Aku..kenapa tidak mati?" Lagi, lirihan itu mengalun kembali. Namun kini ditemani dengan tundukan wajah dan mimik sendu sang empu. Kyuhyun menatapnya datar.

"Kau ingin mati?" Pertanyaan yang cukup memprovokasi. Jika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan pada orang lain, sudah pastilah mereka akan menggeram dan memakinya. Namun Sungmin hanya terdiam, senantiasa mengatupkan bibirnya dan menunduk dalam.

"Kau Vampire sekarang." Sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, Sungmin terperangah tak percaya.

"Vampire? Jangan membual!" Sangkalnya sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

_Oh, apalagi yang akan menimpanya kali ini?_ Batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat lengkungan merah bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Dengan perlahan ia mulai kembali mengikis jaraknya dengan Sungmin.

Senyum miring masih senantiasa tercetak, dengan cepat ia menarik Sungmin mendekat dan menatapnya.

"Kau mate-ku, sekarang... dan selamanya."

Tubuh lain dihadapannya itu sedikit bergetar. Kepasian yang membingkai wajahnya seolah menjabarkan betapa rasa takut tengah mendominasi dan menguasai dirinya saat ini.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali menyiratkan sinar merah yang menyalang. Pancaran menakutkan itu kembali mengingatkan Sungmin akan bagaimana bengisnya Vampire dihadapan ini saat menghisap darahnya malam kemarin.

Tubuhnya bereaksi seketika, akan tetapi gerakan refleksnya untuk menghindar kembali dicekal. Tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang, dan terhempas di kasur dengan sedikit kasar hingga menciptakan sedikit suara 'bugh' halus yang terdengar.

"Kau milikku." Kembali menggeram, kedua tangan tegas itu mencekal dua tangan lain dibawahnya. Sinar mata itu, kebengisan yang menakutkan. Sungmin mengatupkan matanya saat Kyuhyun memandangnya intens.

Akan tetapi hanya beberapa menit berlalu, sejurus kemudian mata itu kembali terbelalak lebar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu membungkam mulutnya.

"Mmmfffhh." Sungmin menggeleng kasar, berharap dapat menghindari bibir Kyuhyun yang tengah menciumnya. Lelaki yang tengah menindih tubuh di bawahnya itu menaikan kedua tangan Sungmin keatas kepala, dan kemudian kembali memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun melumat dengan brutal bibir yang ada dalam kengkungannya. Menghisap dan menggigit kecil kedua gumpalan manis yang memabukan itu.

Aura wajahnya tak lagi menampakkan kesadaran, sorot matanya yang memandang liar seolah menjadi bukti bahwa namja itu tengah berada dalam kekuasaan sang kegelapan.

"Agh, mmfh~" Lambat laun erangan yang semula terdengar bagai sebuah penolakan itu kini terganti dengan nada kenikmatan yang mulai terasa.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukan lidahnya kedalam senggama milik Sungmin, menginvasi setiap sudut-sudut tersembunyi yang sulit terjangkau sekalipun. Menggugah setiap titik kejut di dalamnya hingga memaksa Sang empu agar mau tak mau kembali mendesah.

Sungmin seolah terbuai, ia melupakan siapa lelaki yang kini tengah menggarapnya dan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Nghhhh~" Sungmin kembali melenguh tertahan saat ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun tengah menyusup dan meremas dadanya. Ciuman basah tak Kyuhyun hentikan, bahkan ia menambahkan intensitasnya dengan kembali menyedot dalam bibir Sungmin.

Menghisapnya tanpa henti seolah berniat memindahkan seluruh saliva lelaki di bawahnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh~" Bibir Kyuhyun mengalihkan penjelajahannya. Menelaah setiap inchi kulit leher Sungmin yang begitu lembut. Rabaan bibirnya berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan kecil. Kemudian menjilat dan menggigitnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sungmin memekik tertahan, ketika taring runcing itu sedikit mengoyak luka di kulitnya yang telah mengering. Kyuhyun terus melumat dan menggigit kulis mulus itu hingga menciptakan berkas-berkas merah yang tertinggal.

Nafasnya tersenggal ketika jelajahan mulutnya turun dan menyapa dada Sungmin yang masih tertutup kain yang membalutnya. Sedikit mendengus Kyuhyun lalu mengulum nipple yang masih terbungkus pakaian itu dari luar.

"Ohhhh~ ahhhnn.." Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat ia merasa titik kejutnya seolah tersedot dengan dalam. Kyuhyun menyedot bagian itu begitu bernafsu hingga salivanya tergenang membasahi pakaian yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Agh, akhh!" Dua kaki panjang itu menegang, Sungmin kembali mengejang saat ia merasakan sesuatu tengah menekan genitalnya.

Kedua tangan Pria manis yang semula tercekal kini meraup bebas. Meremas dengan erat pundak Pria lain yang tengah menindihnya. Sungmin terlena. Sesuatu seolah tengah mengaduk perutnya, memberikan sensasi kejut yang begitu menggelitik.

Tubuhnya seakan menjadi sangat peka dalam seketika, sentuhan sentuhan dalam yang Kyuhyun berikan menjadi titik panas tersendiri yang menjolakkan birahinya.

"Ahh.. ahh.." Desahan tenor yang mengalun indah itu seolah membakar tubuh Kyuhyun. Pesona tubuh dibawahnya itu begitu indah menjeratnya. Kyuhyun menggeram samar. Ia tak sanggup bertahan lagi, kegelapan dan birahi yang kian menguasai tubuhnya.

Pria itu sedikit menelengkan wajahnya, dan menampakkan kedua taringnya yang meruncing. Dengan tergesa ia bergegas menarik paksa kain yang membungkus tubuh Sungmin dengan sekali Sungmin seketika mengejang kuat, tubuhnya seolah tak bereaksi lagi dengan perintah otaknya.

Dengan masih sedikit menyisakan kesadaran, kedua bola matanya perlahan memerah nyalang. Sungmin mulai dikuasai oleh darah Vampire yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Geraman-geraman kecil terdengar saling bersahut antara dua Vampire yang tengah bersenggama itu.

Satu sama lainnya saling memandang dengan bola mata yang memerah, keduanya saling mendekat dan meraup bibir masing-masing pasangannya. Sungmin saat ini seolah bukanlah Sungmin yang sebelumnya. Dengan masih saling melumat kasar, jemari lentik itu menghentak paksa pakaian yang tengah membalut tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga keduanya kini sudah tak lagi berpakaian.

Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera menghempaskan kembali tubuh yang ada dalam kengkungannya. Debum halus kembali terdengar, perang lidah yang berusaha saling mendominasi itu diiringi suara kecipak saliva mereka yang menyatu.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga kini mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun saat sang empunya itu menekankan kembali lutut pada genitalnya yang telah menegang.

"Ahh.. ahh.." Sensasi ngilu menyebar disekitar pangkal pahanya, saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan lututnya maju-mundur dengan pelan.

"Ouh, deephh ahh~" Desahan nikmat kembali mengalun. Kyuhyun mengulum nipple di dada Sungmin dengan brutal, tangan kanannya meremas kuat dada Sungmin yang terbebas.

"Ohhh, akh.." Gigitan kecil itu seolah menyengatnya, Sungmin meremas kuat pundak Kyuhyun agar menahan lengkungan tubuhnya.

"Ssh.." Lidah itu kembali memulai penjelajahannya. Inchi per-inchi semakin turun pada bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia telah berada di sekitar selangkangan Sungmin.

Dengusan terdengar, hirupan dalam seakan menyedot segala aroma memabukan yang di dapatnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan kepalanya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Sungmin. Dapat dirasanya tubuh itu sedikit bergetar, dikecupnya daerah tersensitive Mate-nya.

"Aghh~ janghhan menggodakuuhh~" Sungmin merapatkan kakinya hingga mengapit kepala yang ada di selangkangannya. Nyilu yang memabukkan kian terasa saat Kyuhyun hanya menjilat kecil batang kemaluannya tanpa sedikitpun berniat memasukannya

"Massukkhan, ahh! Ouhhh~ seperti ituhh ahh~" Kyuhyun mengabulkannya, dengan segera ia meraup penis Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Geratan-geratan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan seolah menimbulkan sensasi nikmat tiada tara bagi Sungmin.

Kuluman itu semakin dalam. Kyuhyun menyedot batang itu begitu nikmat, ia menggerakkan naik-turun kepalanya seolah tengah mengocok penis Sungmin. Gigitan-gigitan kecilpun tak lupa ia berikan menambah sensasi nikmat yang empu-nya rasakan.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ouhh~" Sungmin seolah merasakan bagian bawah perutnya menegang kencang, buku tangannya kian memutih seiring semakin erat cengkramannya pada sprei yang membalut kasur yang menopangnya.

"Ahh.. akuhh, ahh.."

Remasan kecil Kyuhyun berikan pada Twins ball Sungmin, ia terus menaikan kepalanya maju mundur, seolah ingin membenamkan lebih dalam dan dalam lagi batang itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Shh, ahh! Ahh~ sedhikithh lagiihh~ akuhh~ Ahh!" Tubuh berpeluh itu melengkung menjabarkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, nafasnya kian tersenggal kala tubuhnya seolah tak mampu menahan sengatan sengatan kenikmatan yang mendera.

_Sluurrp_

Tubuh lain di bawahnya sibuk menelan lelehan-lelehan lahar panas yang memabukan milik Mate-nya. Sekali tenggukan dan beberapa jilatan cairan itu telah benar-benar habis tak tersisa.

Kyuhyun menurunkan cumbuannya, lidah nakalnya membelai lembut kerutan-kerutan senggama yang begitu sempit itu.

"Ahh~ ahh~" Bagai tersengat listrik tubuh itu terjengit kembali. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkram erat masing-masing ujung bantal di sisinya.

Tubuhnya seolah terbakar, lelah akan tetapi tak terasa, mungkin benar, tubuhnya kini adalah jelmaan Vampire yang tentu saja memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Namun hatinya, batinnya, dan perasaannya belum terbiasa akan hal ini.

Walaupun saat ini kegelapan tengah menguasainya, namun setitik kesadarannya masih tersisa.

"Ahh.. agh!" Tubuh itu kembali mengejang ketika Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang senggamanya. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan di dalamnya seolah habis tersedot kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh~ anh! Ahh.. massukhannhh~" Gelengan kuatnya kembali diiringi desahan dan racauan memabukkan. Suara nya seolah menjadi musik tunggal yang mengalun di puri mati ini.

Malam semakin larut, kepekatan kental seolah kian menguar. Samar cahaya lilin yang semenjak awal melenggok tenang itu kini mulai meredup, lelehan-lelehannya meluncur dan mengering.

Membuat waktu yang sedari tadi ditemaninya terpaksa memakan cahayanya. Lilin itu telah habis, gelap...gelap, benar-benar kini kegelapan menyelimuti persenggamaan mereka.

"Ouhh~ ahhh..." Racauan itu kini saling bersahut dengan auman sang penguasa malam yang mulai menampakkan eksistensinya.

Kyuhyun sejenak menghentikan cumbuannya. Nafas tersenggal saling berbaur, tatapan keduanya yang menyiratkan kenyalangan seolah terecoki oleh aura kelembutan yang menguar.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam, seperti malam itu. Satu jemari tegasnya terangkat untuk menelusuri tubuh indah di hadapannya ini.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah." Bagai kaset yang kembali terputar, kalimat itu terus mendengung di kepalanya. Ucapan yang ia dengar saat itu, kini kembali ia dengar.

Obisidan itu tetap memerah, namun Sungmin seolah menemukan sedikit kesenduan disana.

"Akhirnya aku memilikimu." Bass yang terdengar sendu itu mengalun pelan. Sungmin memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Lirih Sungmin hampir tak terdengar. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, begitu pelan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menyapa bibir Sungmin.

"Aku? Aku adalah…"

"Mate-mu."

"Arrghht!"

Jeritan menyakitkan itu seolah bersaing dengan auman memekakan binatang buas yang bersahutan. Kyuhyun membenamkan miliknya bertepatan setelah ia selesai berbicara.

"Ahh! Ahh~ ohh! Ahh~" Hentakkan itu terbenam semakin kasar. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis merasakan genitalnya seolah terjerat oleh kenikmatan yang begitu hebat.

"Ahhh~ ohh! Lebbih dalam hahh~ ahh!"

Tubuh di bawahnya tersentak tak beraturan. Sodokan cepat Kyuhyun ke dalam tubuhnya benar-benar memabukan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tak sanggup menahan hasrat kenikmatan yang begitu besar mendera tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Ahh~ ouhh! Kyuhhh~"

Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan kesisi bantal di bawah kepalanya, cengkraman tangannya semakin mengerat seiring bertambah kerasnya intensitas hentakkan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Ashhhh~ kauh nikmath~"

Lagi..lagi.., dan lagi. Kyuhyun terus menyodok titik kenikmatan itu tanpa henti. Saling meraup kenikmatan ditengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Bersahut desahan, dan saling mencengkram lebih dalam.

"Ahh! Ahh~ nhhh~"

Kebisuan puri itu menjadi saksi pergumulan keduanya. Tinta hitam yang seolah tertumpahkan di kanvas kelam langit itu menjabarkan jika malam telah benar-benar larut. Satu hentakan satu kenikmatan, satu klimaks adalah satu perasaan abstrak yang mereka raih.

"Ahh.. ahh!"

Sudah berkali-kali mereka mencapai puncak, namun tak sedikitpun ada keinginan salah satu dari mereka untuk menghentikkannya. Berbagai posisi telah berganti, tak terhiraukan lagi genangan cairan-cairan kental yang mengotori dan mulai mengering.

"Ahh! Ahhh~ akuhh.."

"Berhsammahh~"

"AHH!"

Keduanya kembali meninggi, kenikmatan yang bertumpuk seolah membumbungnya, dan kembali menghempaskan mereka dengan cepat.

"Hah.. hahh.."

Kedua tubuh itu saling bertindih dan meraup nafas dengan rakus. Perlahan-lahan kedua bola mata mereka kembali meredup dan mulai menghitam, keduanya kembali seperti semula.

Sungmin memejamkan sejenak matanya saat ia merasakan hembusan dan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah menindihnya.

"Apa kau..." Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya kemudian memandang iris sendu yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Obisidannya memandang batu bening hitam di hadapannya dengan dalam.

"Apa.. aku pernah mengenalmu?"

Hening..

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, dan saling memandang dengan intens.

"Akhirnya aku memilikimu." Lantunan bass yang cukup membingungkan -karena tak sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan sungmin- itu kian menggemuruhkan dada Sungmin. Sebuah kehangatan seolah menelusup dengan kecepatan mengejutkan di rongga dadanya.

"Apakah aku pernah menyebutkan namaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu mengapa kau bisa mendesahkan namaku, seperti tadi?" Sungmin sontak terdiam. Kenapa? Entahlah, ia pun tak ingat kapan ia mendesahkan nama Seseorang yang masih senantiasa menindihnya ini.

"Lalu apa kau pernah menyebutkan namamu?" Sungmin terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menggeleng dengan ragu.

"Lalu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu namamu?" Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang pria ini katakan.

"Kau tidak mengingatku Ming?" Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _Panggilan itu.._

"Kau.." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan intens, jemari-jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk membelai gurat tegas wajah tampan di atasnya.

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Wajah manis itu terperangah samar, sejurus retinanya seolah terlapisi kebeningan kaca. Satu tetes liquid bening meluncur begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun-hyung?"

"Hiks.. kau masih hidup?"

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam menyaksikan wajah pucat yang kini telah dipenuhi jejak-jejak air mata. Tangannya terangkat dengan pelan, perlahan menghapus garis lembab itu dengan sayang.

"Aku memang telah mati Sungmin-ah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan parau. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, kemudian beralih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku hidup sebagai mahluk abadi sekarang." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi dengan suaranya yang semakin memberat. Sungmin semakin terisak dan melesakan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hiks, aku merindukanmu Hyung." Ujar Sungmin sedikit tersendat, namja tampan itu sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan beralih memeluk Sungmin.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya."

**Flashback**

"Hyung! Mingie boleh ikut Hyung?"

Seorang bocah yang ada dalam gendongan Lelaki berseragam Sekolah menengah atas itu terus merengek dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Lelaki muda berambut ikal lainnya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak kecil rambut bocah manis dalam gendongannya.

"Mianhae Ming, aku harus kembali kerumah. Suatu saat aku berjanji kita akan tinggal bersama dan berdua saja."

Bocah dalam gendongannya itu mengeruhkan air wajahnya, kemudian beralih memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat.

"Jadi Mingie harus kembali ke panti lagi hyung?" Tanyanya setengah tak rela. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Mianhae chagiya~" ujar Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Iris rubah yang semula meredup itu kini tersentak saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sendu.

"Ahniya Hyung! Mingie gwaenchanayo!" Sungmin mengurai tawa –penghibur-nya, lalu menepuk pipi Kyuhyun lembut, membuat Sang empunya terkekeh geli.

"Arraseo, karena itu kau harus cepat besar Ming. Agar kita bias selalu bersama." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencium kecil bibir Sungmin.

"Uhm! Arraseo Hyung-chagiya~"

"Kkkk, Cha kita pulang."

.

"Lee Sungmin! Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Sungmin menunduk takut saat pengurusnya dipanti asuhannya itu kembali memarahinya, memarahi mereka –Sungmin dan teman-temannya, dan memukulnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Mian.." lirih Sungmin hamper tak terdengar.

"Cih! Jangan bilang kau pergi bersama Tuan Muda Cho lagi?" Wanita itu menjongkokan tubuhnya, dan sedikit menjambak rambut Sungmin.

"Akh! Ampuni Mingie, hiks.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat perasaan nyeri mulai merambat di kepalanya.

"Apakah kau berbicara macam-macam tentangku padanya?" Tanya wanita itu dengan sinis, Sungmin menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Hiks, ahni.."

"Bagus! Sekarang masuk kekamarmu, tidak ada makan malam untuk malam ini. Itu7 hukuman untukmu karena sudah berani pulang terlambat dan melalaikan tugasmu untuk membersihkan rumah bersama yang lainnya."

_Brugh _

"Akh! Appo… hiks, Kyu-hyung~" Sungmin mengusap lembut kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, kemudian bergegas berlari kekamarnya.

Yah, seperti itu lah Sungmin dalam kesehariannya. Hidup di Panti asuhan karena ia adalah seorang anak Yatim piatu dan sebatang kara.

Pemilik asli tempat ini sudah meninggal, hingga kini posisi-nya tergantikan oleh bawahannya yang sejak semula juga mengurus mereka.

Namun kehangatan yang sama tidak anak-anak malang itu temukan dengan pemiliknya yang baru, Wanita itu hanya mementingkan uang, uang, dan uang. Tak jarang pula mereka menjadi korban kekerasannya jika mereka menolak perintah wanita itu.

Dan begitu pula dengan Sungmin, dulu ia benar-benar tersiksa oleh kekejaman pemilik baru Panti asuhan itu. Hingga Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang menjadi dana donator terbesar ditempat ini dating dan tertarik dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin bersekolah dan selalu dalam pengawasannya setiap hari, dan wanita pemilik Panti itu tak dapat mengatakan apapun jika sudah Tuan muda nya yang berbicara. Tentu ia tidak menginginkan uang yang setiap bulan mengalir itu lenyap jika Kyuhyun melarang Orang tuanya untuk menghentikkan pembiayaan Panti. Terlebih jika Kyuhyun mengetahui kejahatannya dan mengadukannya pada pihak berwajib. Oh, membayangkannya saja wanita itu sudah bergidik ngeri.

Hari berganti hari, kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat terpisahkan lagi. Dimana ada Kyuhyun di situ ada Sungmin, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba saja terjadi, berita kematian tragis Satu keluarga kaya yang menyebar di daerahnya membuat Sungmin harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Ya, Bocah itu kembali kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun beserta kedua orang tuanya di nyatakan tewas dalam pembantaian Keluarga yang belum terdeteksi dengan jelas apa Motif kejahatannya dan siapa yang mendalami semua ini.

Akan tetapi jasad Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tidak ditemukan di lokasi kejadian, dan itu yang membuat Sungmin mempercayai jika Kyuhyun-hyung nya masih hidup.

"Hiks, andwae! Andwae! Mingie ingin menunggu Kyu-hyung!"

"Kyuhyun? Heh! Kyuhyun hyung-mu itu sudah mati! Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau ikut mereka dan pergi dari sini, berhenti membebaniku."

"Hiks, andwae.."

Dan saat itu, Sungmin yang belum genap berusia sepuluh tahun itupun memilih melarikan dirinya dan menolak kedua orang tua baru yang berniat mengasuhnya, untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kehidupan yang keras mulai menyapanya, berkali-kali Sungmin hamper mengalami pelecehan karena wajahnya yang manis.

Mencari uang dengan segala kemampuan yang ia bisa, bekerja dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya, terkadang pula ia menginap dan menumpang makan pada seseorang yang berbaik hati menampungnya, tapi perlu di garis bawahi 'Hanya beberapa hari', hari berikutnya ia akan kembali di buang karena perdebatan diantara keluarga yang memungutnya.

Tak jarang Sungmin merasa ingin mati, dan berfikir bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun telah mati dan jika begitu bukankah lebih baik ia menyusulnya?

Akan tetapi setiap dirinya berfikir seperti itu, sebuah bisikan yang meyakinkan selalu terdengar dan mengembalikan kepercayaannya.

Ya, Sungmin tetap bertahan dan akan terus meyakini jika Kyuhyun, kekasih nya itu masih hidup. Karena tak ada lagi yang Sungmin miliki di dunia ini selain Kyuhyun, tidaka ada.

Namun ada sesuatu yang tak Sungmin ketahui, Sungmin sepenuhnya tak menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah.. sendiri.

**Flashback End**

"Jadi… selama ini kau selalu bersama ku?"

Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun, benarkah Kyuhyun selalu bersamanya selama ini? Selama delapan tahun ini?

"Aku selalu bersamamu, dan melindungi dari belakang."

"Kau kejam! Kenapa kau membiarkanku tersiksa seperti itu! Mengapa tidak segera mengubah ku menjadi Vampire sepertimu saat itu juga!? Hiks.." Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memeluknya itu dengan geram. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa setega itu pada dirinya?

"Hey, bukankah kau juga melupakanku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bahkan tak mengenaliku diawal."

"Kau tahu hamper Sembilan tahun berlalu Hyung! Aku hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup dan menemukanmu. Dan saat kau menggigitku malam itu, bukankah kesadaranku hanya tersisa sedikit? Dan saat kau memperkosaku barusan kau bahkan tak memberiku waktu untuk berbicara dan berfikir!"

"Hah, arraseo."

"Kau jahat Hyung!"

"Sssht, hey~ dengarkan aku Ming. Saat itu kau masih terlalu kecil, bagaimana aku bisa merubahmu menjadi mahkluk laknat seperti ini? Aku ingin kita bersama dengan fisik yang sesuai, kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat memikirkan bahwa aku adalah seorang Pedofil?" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu semakin dalam terbenam ditubuhnya, kemudian membelai punggungnya dengan saying.

"Tapi, kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa selama ini.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hyung.."

"Tidak akan, bahkan untuk selamanya."

Kedua mata itu kembali bertatap dengan sendu, Kyuhyun kembali memulai, mengikis jarak antara mereka hingga kedua bibir itu kembali saling menyapa. Namun belum lama keduanya bertaut Sungmin melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Sungmin menggeleng hera.

"Aku… lapar Hyung." Ujar Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mengecup kecil bibir mungil.

"Kita cari makanan."

"Makanan? Apa ada darah ditempat seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun semakin tergelak.

"Rupanya kau mulai terbiasa dengan keadaanmu yang baru Chagiya~"

"Eh?"

"Kau lupa kita Vampire?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeraskan tawanya saat ia melihat wajah kebingungan milik Sungmin.

"Saranghae –chup-."

.

**END**

**.**

**Waw, oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat -_-**

**Ini aneh? Iya tahu, ini gaje? Iya tahu, endingnya gantung? Tahu juga -_- /ditimpuk/**

**Ini sebenarnya 2s, tapi saya buat aja os dan mengetk sekalian diwarnet setelah sebelumnya membuat rancangannya di ponsel -,-**

**Ini apa? Saya boleh Tanya? Kasih pendapat ya.**

**Maaf kalau begitu membingungkan, karena saya juga sejujurnya bingung ini apa .-. /nahloh?/**

**Okeh, Last Review Please!**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


End file.
